jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
La Blue... Ranma?!?
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words= | pub_date= | update= | current_status= }} La Blue... Ranma?!? is written by A.W. Eizen and began online publication in ????. It currently stands incomplete at two chapters, the most recent of which was published in ????. Description Plot Chapter I: What a Way to Start the Day... Kasumi Tendo is in the furo, Genma Saotome is asleep and his son is asleep too (in his female form and topless). She is having a wet dream involving Akane Tendo her fiancé. Nabiki Tendo is awake in bed reading an adult comic and masturbating while her younger sister Akane is masturbating in her sleep as P-chan look son. Kasumi then walks in on Nabiki who is now in the middle of her stretches, but is doing them naked. Nabiki heads for the furo while Kasumi takes a look at the adult comic. Akane wakes up, orgasming to a dream about Ranma to find her sheets kicked off the bed and her wearing no bottoms. Relieved to be alone she looks about for P-chan and finds him on the floor where he fainted after observing Akane. Akane falls over her clothes when trying to find something to wear and Kasumi comes into the room to send her to use the furo. Meanwhile Ranma has awoken and gone ahead to the furo already. When Akane arrives at the furo she can hear that Ranma is already inside, but decides to enter anyway given that she is undressed. Eventually Ranma reveals that she came as a girl which has never happened before. The two girls admit that they have had wet dreams about each other. Outside the Tendo Dojo a man is seeking vengeance upon Happosai. Nabiki arrives at the furo and the two sisters convince Ranma that it is okay for him to share a bath with the pair of them. While Happosai's enemy closes in on him, Nabiki explains she wants to go clothes shopping and Akane and Ranma eventually agree to go with her. Nabiki, and Kasumi who has entered the furo at that moment to tell them breakfast is ready, learn that Ranma has had a wet dream about Akane. Nabiki admits to fondling Ranma to get her attention and does so again to get him to sit back down in the furo. The girls leave and get dressed before the men of the house use the bath. Happosai and Ranma fight before everyone sits down to breakfast. Afterwards Nabiki and Akane note that Ranma is behaving differently when compared to his normal behaviour. After breakfast Ranma joins Akane in Nabiki's room where Akane is reading Nabiki's adult comic. Ranma and Akane discuss the lesbian content of the comic before Ranma admits to feeling weird and lets Akane feel her up. Bothered by Ranma's behaviour Akane leaves a sleepy Ranma and goes to Nabiki for advice. They agree to take Ranma to Dr. Ono Tofu. Ranma is now very horny and Nabiki reasons that a few quick orgasms will help. Both she and Akane undress, with Nabiki engaging in petting with Ranma and Akane giving her cunnilingus. When Ranma recovers she panics about having had seek with both Nabiki and Akane, so Akane silences her by kissing her, but this leads to a new round of sex with Nabiki and Ranma teaming up on Akane. After a bit more playing together they finally clean up (Ranma's dressing in girl's clothing) and leave for Tofu's. Chapter II: The Visit to Dr. Tofu's Happosai's enemy observes Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane arriving at Tofu's clinic where outside Ranma has the beginnings of another lust attack. The spell that was cast by Happosai's enemy should have affected all three girls, but only worked on Ranma. Now Akane and Nabiki's touch makes Ranma feel better. Puzzled by the spell not working properly, Happosai's enemy goes back to the dojo to focus on Kasumi who is stepping out to do some shopping. Meanwhile Ranma is brought to Tofu in a bad state, seemingly on the verge of an orgasm. The effect of the spell causes Tofu to have an erection and Ranma begins to panic before blacking out. Nabiki and Akane explain to Tofu what has already happened that morning before Ranma wakes up While Tofu goes to make a call to a colleague, Nabiki boils some hot water and Akane helps Ranma in to a hospital gown in preparation for turning back into a boy. Tofu and Nabiki then set up a magical gate so that the help Tofu contacted can teleport directly to his clinic. The help is Lady Tanzin, who sets about investigating the problem. They try turning Ranma back into a boy, but this causes him pain and when Ranma is turned back into a girl he blacks out again. Ranma recovers and explains it felt like the curse is now taking longer to change. Ranma then changes into a boy and then a girl again to make sure it is just a delay rather than a permanent change. Ranma also explains he'd rather go shopping with Nabiki and Akane than return to the dojo where Happosai is. While Akane helps Ranma dress Nabiki asks Tofu if the problem could be affecting his personality after seeing him deftly defuse Akane's anger. Ranma and Akane have a little fun before they leave the clinic with Nabiki... Notes See Also Other External Links *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=La%20Blue...%20Ranma?!?&chapter=00440 ''La Blue... Ranma?!? at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive References Category:Lemon F/F